During an existing process for fabricating thin film transistors for display devices, electrodes (e.g., a gate, a source electrode and a drain electrode) or electrode leads (e.g., gate lines and data lines) usually require the application of low-resistance metals (e.g., Cu, etc.). However, in the circumstances where such metals are used, there is a problem that the metals are restricted in many procedures due to the corrosion of metal surfaces caused by oxidation. In other words, as the metal surfaces have the phenomenon of corrosion caused by oxidation, usage of such metals is restricted in many procedures.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need in the prior art to develop a new technique to prevent the corrosion of metal electrode surfaces caused by oxidation during the processes for fabricating the display devices comprising thin film transistors.